User talk:Iona123
Welcome Hi, welcome to MySims-Otaku Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iona123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Limited2gal (Talk) 09:52, February 14, 2012 Well, Howdy! says Sheriff Ginny WHOA. Sorry about the talk page thing on MSW 0_o. I must've said this a gazilion times, but my computer got the "New Messages" notice a little late. About the Admin thing... I'd surely make you an Admin, but i don't really know how... When I do, I will make you an Admin! And I should make word bubbles soon. ---- Limited2gal 22:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Admin Power All Done! :D ---- Limited2gal 22:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Re: Templates Oh really? That would be such a big help! Thank You! If you don't always know what to do or know something Admin-ey, you can make a new page and post any Fanon or FanFic you have, and I can link it to a main page C: ---- Limited2gal 22:53, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiya, Pal! *faceplant* Use aannnyyyy anime you want! Or videogame. As long as its not rated 18+! In-fact, I actually KNOW of Mew Mew Power! Tokyo Mew Mew is it's Japanese name! Wasn't Magical DoReMi also on around the same time? Like 5 years ago, on 4kids... If you need any more help or questions with uploading/adding stuff, i made a rules page, somewhere.... *rummages imaginary closet* Ah! Here it is! Rules_of_Uploading ---- Limited2gal 22:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kiwi Wiki Uuuhh... *thinks* Okay, I'll promote you. I guess nothing bad will happen. ^u^ As for the anime/VG, I'll make/find a portal-page for it. Oh, and if you have any funny, weird, or other MySims photos; you can post them here, i have a portal page for them in the Navigation Bar. EDIT: You added "In favor of the wiki." That's so nice of you! I'm glad not everyone thinks this place is useless :U ---- Limited2gal 22:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Doorbell Alright, I promoted you. Your Profile-Name-Bar-thingy still says you're an Admin, but thats only because I made you a Bureucrat AND Admin. So don't panic. ^u^ I should really add smilies to this Wiki. ---- Limited2gal 22:52, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Title in a Circus Thanks! I mean; You're welcome! Well, thank-you for thanking me! I DON'T. *dead-serious face* Yeah, I can never think of anything amazing like when Blanky does did talk-page titles. I just say whats at the top of my head. Maybe I should do immitations of random sims... ---- Limited2gal 23:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lyndsay is Sarcastic LOL. It's not that bad. But I'll giggle at Buddy's jokes in MySims Kingdom. (not laughing my face of or LOLing, but laughing on the inside. Wait, I think I'm getting off-topic, haha.) Actually, now I kind of imagine him saying that joke, and Lyndsay getting all annoyed. As usual. Oh, yeah...! Word bubbles...! Actually, i must admit; I've looked at the page but haven't really looked at the coding yet. Well, tomorrow's Friday, and I have no big-plans in RL, so I'll do everything then and on the weekend. ^u^ I'm also working on coding for header-box-thingies. Like the "Under Construction" and "Fanon" stuff. Although, a majority of this Wiki may be fanon-based... Oh well. There's still "Under Construction". I'm borrowing the codes from the MSW and chang the picture and text. ---- Limited2gal 23:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ----